Carthian Beat Sheet
Beat Sheets are ways to gain extra beats (experience) to spend on your character, by delving further into the character's nuances and by giving storytelling staff more handles to interact with your character. This Beat Sheet is available to members of the Carthian Movement. Non-Carthians may receive up to five Beats from questions on this sheet, if they are appropriate and have not been answered elsewhere. Carthian Beat Sheet (Fifteen Beats) 'Core Beliefs '(Four Beats) Carthians are a ridiculously diverse lot, but there are four core beliefs that apply to all of them: *Tolerance, within reason; *Collective action; *Individual rights; *The duty to be a complete being. What do each of these things mean to you? 'Political System '(Three Beats) While the fine details vary, governmental models can be roughly grouped into five categories. What system of government do you advocate? What defines who gets to be a citizen? *Direct democracy, in which every citizen gets a vote on everything; *Parliamentary republic (also known as representative democracy) in which citizens vote on representatives who then make the decisions, which may include electing a Prince; *Socialist dictatorship, in which a single authority allocates territory and resources evenly between all citizens; *Communal democracy, in which a citizen's or faction's votes are weighted according to factors such as their contribution to the domain; *Constitutional tyranny, in which one vampire or group makes the laws and a separate group makes sure they are obeyed and punishes violations. Choosing one of these five is worth one beat. Explaining the specifics of your character's vision of government is worth two beats. 'Political Position '(Two Beats) All Carthians have a philosophical position, a mission to which they are dedicated. It describes the world they are working toward, which frequently - though not always - redefines Kindreds' relationship to the kine, to one another, or to the vampiric condition itself. Some examples: The Anti-Obstructionist Army want to stop Kindred from manipulating mortals, believing that doing so prevents them from achieving true creativity and innovation. Bodhisatcrats want to achieve Golconda. The Conscionauts want to study Kindred psychology to unlock the mysteries of the Kindred state. The Night Doctors want to alleviate the burdens of the Kindred condition without resorting to the occult. Sabotage Artists want to make every Kindred covenant clumsy, short-sighted, and self-defeating, thereby preventing them from doing any significant damage to mortal society. What is your position? 'Mission '(Three Beats) A position is all talk and high ideals until you put it into action. How do you plan to put yours into action? What have you done already? What would you do if you could set up a Carthian Experiment? (That is, if you had the power to make major changes to the way things are done on a domain-wide level.) 'Combating Stasis '(Two Beats) Stasis - the fundamental vampiric state - is equivalent to certain destruction. How do you fight the tendency toward stasis? How do you stay current? 'Cooperation '(One Beat) Carthians are known for independent thought and, paradoxically, for unity. They even call it Carthian Unity. On a scale of 1 to 10, how cooperative is your character? *''Individualists ''have little interest in compromising their own goals for the good of the group. They think they should have the freedom to do their own thing, as long as they respect others doing their own things. Extreme individualists are 1 on the scale. *''Moderates ''are willing to compromise their own agendas up to a point, and are willing or even eager to take part in larger, sweeping action provided that action isn't contrary to their own beliefs or interests. They make up the vast majority of Carthians. *''Collectivists ''believe they can get more done when they work together. They would rather get half (or a third, or a tenth) of what they want than insist on 100% and make no progress at all. Extreme collectivists are 10 on the scale. Category:Beat Sheets Category:Carthian